Irregularities
by enigma3120
Summary: What if the one who picked up shinichi in his chibified form is someone the boss of the organization ordered to keep an eye on him? What does the Boss want with Shinichi? Will become Boss x Shinichi later on (because my mind is practically twisted right now). Don't like, don't read. Extreme OoCness alert. I was lying, there will be a lot of OCs which I will kill anyway...AUish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story (that is not only published mentally) and I can't shake off the feeling of nervousness. Fuu... right, and this has total OOCness. ahaha... Finny thing is, I don't even know what to do with this story.**

**Right, and Detective conan and Magic kaito does not belong to me, both belongs to Aoyama Gosho ^_^**

**R&R please! (for the sake of my well being)**

* * *

It was a normal day, that is, if you consider encountering a murder in an amusement park normal.

Kudou Shinichi and his "childhood friend", Mouri Ran, were in Tropical Land to celebrate Ran's victory in a Karate championship.

Kudou Shinichi— known as the great detective of the east, heisei Holmes, saviour of the Japanese police force, etc. — solved the murder in record time.

During the case, one, or rather, two of the suspects were strange. Both of them were wearing black from head to toe. The tall man with silver hair looked like he could kill millions of people without even bating an eyelash. And the short man who wore sunglasses kept on hiding his face and panicking.

This cannot be ignored by the heisei Holmes; he was on the lookout for those two for a while now. He got the feeling that he must follow them, yet he couldn't shake out the feeling that something will go wrong.

While looking around, he found what he was searching for.

'_The man in black with the sun glasses_' Shinichi said to himself.

The man was glancing around suspiciously.

'_Your body language obviously screams out 'I'm going to do something suspicious_' Shinichi smirked inwardly.

"Sorry, Ran" Shinichi said "Go ahead without me; I'll catch up with you later."

He ran, but before disappearing through the crowds, he heard Ran whisper "Shinichi…".

* * *

He tailed the man in black until they reached a place under a bridge inside Tropical land. He quickly hid himself behind a post to watch whatever the man wanted to accomplish.

The man in black approached someone; Shinichi couldn't see it very clearly because of the darkness. A man in his late thirties stepped closer to the man in black holding a black suitcase.

"Hello Mr. CEO" the man in black said in a tone that you could hear the smirk on his face. The man — CEO — opened the suitcase in front of the man in black.

'Woah . There must be at least a million yen there' Shinichi thought in astonishment.

"Y-you have the film, right?" the CEO asked nervously.

"Of course" the man in black took out a small film casing from his coat pocket and gave it to the man.

"tsk tsk tsk, gun smuggling is not good you know? Mr. CEO" The man in black said shaking his head.

'_Gun smuggling?_' now that caught Shinichi's attention ' Better take pictures' he took out a camera and started to take some photos of the scene unfolding before him.

However, Shinichi didn't notice that the partner of the man in black — the taller one — approach him with an abandoned metal pipe in hand. He raised his hands up whispering slightly "your detective game…" he hit Shinichi's head in one swift movement "is now over".

* * *

"A-aniki" the portly man in black said nervously approaching his "aniki".

"Tch. should've noticed you were being followed, Vodka" the taller of the two said throwing the metal pipe on the grassy floor.

"wh-what do we do now? Kill him?" The man — Vodka — said pulling out his gun. The taller man raised his hands in front of Vodka's face clearly directing him to stop.

"Too many rats wandering around. We use this" He held up a red and white pill for the other to see. "A new drug sherry made. It's supposed to be an untraceable poison. It has never been tested on humans yet." He grabbed Shinichi on the head, put the pill in his mouth and used water to make him swallow.

"goodbye, detective" The man with silver hair said with a sardonic smile stretching on his face, grabbing his things before walking away Vodka following behind.

* * *

Pain shot through every limb of Shinichi's body.

_Is this what it feels like to die? Heh, I didn't even get to say goodbye to ran_ Shinichi thought.

He screamed in pain as waves of pain hit his every bone, the feeling of being burned. Shinichi was battling to maintain his consciousness but is failing greatly. The last thing he saw is a man in black approaching him with a phone in hand before his vision turned black and heard the man say: "…yes, boss"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**A/N: I blame those tiny creatures called ants if I don't update for a while after this. They destroyed my laptop! Can't you believe that?! And for valid reasons, I won't be updating for at least a week because I need to restart all my reports (which is due next, next week and is veeeeery long) that I finished. Ugh... not looking forward to this week... TT_TT.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning DC. They belong to the amazing Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

_"thoughts"_

**_"Phone conversation"_**

"text"_ thought_

* * *

**"Sorry, Ran" Shinichi said "Go ahead without me; I'll catch up with you later."**

_"No. Shinichi, don't go!" _ Ran had wanted to say that at the sight of the retreating back that disappeared through the crowd but only managed to mutter a whisper.

"Shinichi…"

Ran can't shake off the feeling of foreboding fear for her friend. She had the feeling that everything will change after this, that everything won't be this way again.

"No." she said to practically no one "I can't let myself be worried over that detective geek."

But no matter whatever it is she just said, she still searched for the detective, worry apparent on her face.

* * *

Ran let out a small sigh. She had been wandering around Tropical land for a while now, in hopes of finding Shinichi to scold him for leaving her like that _—_well, that and to appease her worry on said detective's actions_._

She stopped walking and faced the sky, eyes closed, and took a deep breath to clear her mind; maybe she was just overthinking things, but how can that be? She learned the hard way to trust her intuition.

The brunette opened her eyes to see the darkish blue sky covered in beautiful tiny dots of light making the scene look breath taking.

She snapped out of her daze when she realized how late it was.

_"It's already this late?" _she mused to herself looking at her wristwatch _"I still need to cook for otou-san. I guess I'll check on that geek on the way home, maybe he went back to his house after all"_

She turned to her side to see a mesmerizing view of Tropical land. The dancing lights of the attractions of the amusement park reflected by the small river below and with the darkness covering the skies… there was something about the atmosphere that makes it beautiful.

Faint screams of thrill and terror could be heard_—_well, it is an amusement park, I would be scared if it isn't_—_ but a small groan of pain and rustling of leaves caught Ran's attention.

_"T-there isn't a ghost here, right?"_ she thought a bit scared now.

Slowly, she peered down from the railing of the bridge she was on.

She saw a figure clad in black crouching to the ground seeming as if he was picking something up. When the figure stood up, Ran saw that it is a human being.

The girl sighed in relief.

She was about to walk away when she glanced back at what the man picked up. It was a bundle of clothes, but because it was dark, she couldn't see it clearly though she could've sworn that she saw a small face beneath the clothes.

_"A child?"_ she thought.

"Ah!" she exclaimed quietly to herself careful not to catch the attention of the man below. _"I still need to cook dinner" _She continued on her mind.

She was about to turn away when she caught a glimmer from the man's inner shirt. Being a high school detective's friend for a long, long time made her recognize it quickly.

It was a gun. A real one.

Scared out of her wits, she quickly concluded that the child in his arms is a kidnapping victim.

_"W-with the murder earlier, Megure-keibu must still be here"_

Quickly getting her phone from her pocket, she dialled the all-too-familiar number.

It rang two times before someone answered.

**_"Hello? Megure here" _**answered the one on the other line.

"M-megure-keibu_—"_ She was about to say something but got cut off by the man on the other side of the line.

**_"Ah, Ran-kun! Did you and Kudou-kun stumble upon another dead body_**?" Megure said half-jokingly.

Ran frowned a bit at that. It was true though. Every day, they somehow always come across a dead body or a hostage situation; practically anything that causes the crime rate in Tokyo to rise.

"No." _well, not a dead body and not with Shinichi _She answered "There's a man walking around (?) with a gun and carrying a child with a much too big clothes for him."

She took a small glance to the man but got surprised that he wasn't there anymore.

"Oh no, you don't" She said jumping from the bridge and landed softly on the grassy ground. Ran barely managed to get her footing steady when she heard the voice of the neglected person she was talking to on the phone.

**_"What?! Where are you?"_** Megure asked. **_"Don't you try to follow him!"_** He said as afterthought thinking that the girl would follow him_—_which was right.

Ran looked around ignoring the last remark of the inspector. However, there were no more signs of where the man might have gone and what had happened there. She took her phone again to reply to the man.

"I'm under a bridge here in Tropical land" she answered.

**_"Aright. You wait _**there**_."_** Megure said emphasizing the word 'There' and hung up.

Ran sighed again closing her phone shut. Might as well do as the older man says and stay there.

* * *

Minutes later, a man with a light brown trench coat with a matching hat in the same colour approached Ran with two other people.

"Ran-kun." The man addressed. He looked around looking for someone. " Where's Kudou-kun?" he asked to the girl.

"I-I don't know" she said in a worried tone "That idiot just took off suddenly, saying that he has something to do."

The inspector let out a sigh at the action of the young detective. Really, leaving a girl alone like that and making her worry.

"So, what happened here?" the man asked looking around once more, this time looking for something that might lead to what really happened there. After all there was still a chance that what Ran had said might be a misunderstanding.

"I saw a man carrying a bundle of clothes. At first, I thought he was just carrying his clothes but then I saw a face of a child sleeping underneath the clothes that were clearly too big for him. Then, I saw a shine of something from the man's pocket. I recognized it as a gun."

The man seemed to be in deep thought. He then raised his hands to signal the others to search the grounds. They quickly understood, they saluted at their superior and started to search around.

Not a while after, a female officer raised her voice to take the others' attention to herself.

"Keibu!" the woman said "There are some marks of blood around here"

The inspector immediately went to the area where the female officer is with Ran in tow. To their surprise, there really was an area with blood. Not much, but enough to be recognised as blood. What made the inspector believe Ran was because the blood was fresh, it was still wet and if it had been a long time ago, it would have dried on the ground.

"Takagi!" the inspector shouted at the other man that came with him "Call the forensics here. Ran-kun might be right about there being a kidnapping here."

Megure walked away to talk with Takagi.

"Ran-chan…" the female officer said to her in worry. Ran had been staring on the ground for the whole time starting from the she said about the marks of blood.

There was silence.

"Ran-chan?" the officer said again this time questioning.

Again, silence.

She tried to look Ran in the eye wondering if she was horrified at the sight of blood. However, that wasn't what Ran was seeing. The officer followed the girl's gaze. There it was. A small object lying innocently beside where the small splashes of blood was found.

The officer picked up the small object.

It was a teddy bear keychain. Ran took it from the woman's hand and looked at the tag on the back of the keychain.

_"I-it can't be…"_ Ran thought looking at the tag.

There, written at the small piece of cloth sewn on the keychain, is a word_—_or rather_—_ a name that she didn't want to see there.

"Shinichi"

* * *

**A/N: Why did I make Ran so OoC? Oh well... I have no idea on what the boss' personality will be. Mind suggesting some?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I ditched my reports for this. And that is because of the dark chocolate induced hyperactivity. Really... I just needed to post this today or tonight or whatever. I have a lot of useless energy to waste so, I'm off to jumping up and down on the stairs of our house. ( Jumped up and the down the stairs)... I just slipped... It hurts so much! why is it that my slippers need to be so slippery?**

**Might as well warn you that this is my first attempt in doing a first person point of view. It might suck so much right now but I'm going to do my best to improve my writing skills (if you could call it that). And really?! Why does our class representative want to stack his jobs on me?! I mean, seriously? Now I need to do a News report for two people (which includes random reactions we need to pt and the subject we need to pass this is - wierdly enough- trigonometry. wonder why?)**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to write this every time?! NO, doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Shinichi POV

_ "Ran…"_

**What? **

_"Ran…"_

**Where am I?**

_"Ran!"_

**Who? My…voice?**

_"Ra-!"_

**What am I trying to say…?**

_"R-!"_

**Who is it? Who am I trying to remember? **

_"…!"_

**No! Who is it? They were important to me… Who was it?**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see eternal darkness.

Where am I? What am I doing here?

I need to calm down and think. My name is Shinichi… what was my last name? I… don't know. I'll think about that later. My age is… 17? Yes. Now where was I before I found myself in this abyss? Oh, yes. I was at Tropical land with someone… Who? Why can't I remember who it was? Maybe it was not someone important? No, why would I be going to a place like that with someone not important? Even though I try to remember, I can't. All I recall is their tone used to me but not the voice.

**_"Shinichi! Where did you go?" asked someone to me. They were sitting on a bench._**

**_"Sorry -, the line was rather long" I answered, a can of cold soda in hand and handing it over to the other person._**

**_"Really… you should've at least texted me. I almost thought you ran across another murder" the other said in a worried tone._**

**_We both laughed at that and opened our cans of sodas and chugged it down._**

They used a tone of fondness the same as I to them. Were we in a relationship? No, I'm pretty sure not. I would be able to feel it anyway.

I let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe I can recall something later about that person.

Let's see, there was a murder at the roller coaster; that much I remember. But, I can't remember who the people were – the inspectors I much feel I know but not, the murderer who cried in tears saying that it was the victim's fault, my companion – pretty much everyone.

Then after that, I followed one of the suspects from the earlier murder. I remember seeing some kind of transaction happening between them and another person, I think it was smuggling of some sort? Now that I think of it, why did I follow him again? I was- **am** a detective right? How come I don't much think it was wrong? They were doing some kind of criminal act, right?

Then the companion of the one I followed smacked me behind my head effectively knocking me down and force fed me something. I think it was an untraceable poison that can kill that is not yet tested on humans yet. So… I'm dead? Well, I'm still not sure about that, it hasn't been tested on humans yet so there's a possibility I'm still alive – plus, I'm pretty sure this isn't what it feels like being dead. And even the faces of the one who poisoned me weren't distinguishable – and I was supposed to have eidetic and photographic memory.

Everyone I think about only looks like dark figures, only differentiated by the tones they use to speak to me – some of hatred, suspicion, fondness, motherly, and sometimes of coldness. Even someone who calls me "Shin-chan" – which annoys me very much – every time they see me, bear hugs me and even took care of me when I was a child. Alright, I get the feeling that they were my parents. At least that one. The other one just seemed to smile at me.

I tried to think back as far as I could. Even who I assumed were my parents were just black figures moving around. But, there was this feeling I can't quite my finger on. There was a person who always appears but quickly disappears from my mind even before I can check if I can see their face. He – I'm sure he's a he, I don't know why though – in everyone I remember was the only one I can see wearing clothes; not just a silhouette of a person that you can't know the gender. And there was this odd feeling I can't quite understand; it makes me feel so… so happy? Not quite. It's something better than that.

Every time I try to remember him, it gets immediately blocked out by another memory.

I sighed again. No use trying to remember their faces now; might as well look around here.

I walked around the endless darkness hoping to at least see something other than darkness – really, who knew that if you're unconscious or something close to that is like this.

There was a faint humming tune.

I whipped my head around to find the source of the sound. Something made me want to follow where the sound was coming from but there was also something that saying for me to stop and ignore it.

But, I couldn't help it. There was a familiarity in the tune and in the voice. I followed where the humming I think was coming from – which was practically everywhere.

Not long after walking around aimlessly, I found where the sound was coming from. Not far from me was a figure of a man clad in black clothes. I tried to go near him but was stopped when a voice of a child cried out.

"-_niichan!" _ the child called.

He came running to the man. I was surprised when I saw the child's face. It looked remarkably like mine; sapphire blue eyes, black neat hair with some sticking at the back forming a weird cowlick hairstyle. He looked about 6 years old or something.

_"-niichan!"_ the child jumped onto the man who caught him.

The scene looked so familiar to me, so…nostalgic. As if, it had happened to me.

_"Shinichi… Didn't I tell you that it's dangerous here?"_ the man said to the child snuggling on him.

Shinichi? Then, that child is…me? And that man is…

I looked at the man a little closer. He was the one who I could only recognize slightly than the others.

The man just chuckled lightly at the child – me.

He finally faced here.

Almost after I saw his face, a sharp pain surged through my head. I clutched my head in pain. There was this feeling… a feeling that I don't want to see them go.

I looked again at the man, his back facing me holding the child in his arms and walking away. I felt a tight knot in my stomach.

I tried to scream to them to not go wherever they will go but, I couldn't. I screamed in pain and fell on my knees. The pain was intensifying. It hurt so much that I couldn't even shout anymore.

I looked once again to them and managed to say in a very faint voice.

"Don't… Ku-nii…"

That was the last words I said before I swam once again in the sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Woah... talk about OoC... Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, ain't gonna own it**

**A/N: To our dear guests: Thank you for reading this!**

**Late updates are gonna be more frequent because exam weeks are coming! TT_TT**

* * *

The morning light shone through the cracks of the curtains hitting the face of a brown haired boy enjoying the peaceful bliss of sleep. He groaned at the sudden change of light. He grabbed a pillow to try and cover his eyes to block the light and return to cloud 9.

What day was it again? He was still tired from his night activities. He snapped his eyes open. It was Monday, there are classes.

He sat up and whipped his head towards an alarm clock sitting quietly on the bedside table. The red light traces "7:30 am" indicating the time.

He sighed in relief. There was an hour left before class starts.

He slumped back to his bed, then went back to sleep. He was tired, so why not? Just another 5 minutes.

He awoke once again this time because of the knocking at his door. He annoyingly stared at it before deciding to stand up and open it.

He swung his legs to the edge of his bed, wiggling his toes a bit before standing up to open the door.

His hands were an inch close to the door knob before it suddenly opened with much force, hitting his nose and making him fall on the other side of the door – which was in between the wall and the door, hiding him from the one who opened his door.

"Kaito!" a voice of a girl shouted.

She looked around the room furiously before blinking when the one occupying the room is nowhere to be found.

A groan came from the other side of the door. The girl peered at it and saw the boy she was looking for caressing his nose that started to bleed.

"Ahouko!" he exclaimed standing up "What'd you do that for?!" He is now trying to stop the blood from coming out but is failing it.

Aoko blinked confusedly at the boy. It wasn't every day that you manage to hit a (self-proclaimed) master magician, slash, class prankster—preferably school—who always manage to dodge all of her attempts in hitting him with a certain cleaning material.

"Ah- well, we're going to be late for school if I won't wake you up right now an-"she said but was cut off by Kaito.

"Wait. Late? What time is it?" he said and glanced at the clock. It was 8:10 am. Did he sleep that long? He thought only 5 minutes went by…

"Looks like you finally noticed. Good thing I decided to wake you up. Anyway, wipe your nose" she said handing him a white handkerchief.

Kaito stared at it quizzically and tilted his head as if asking what it was, still trying to stop the bleeding of his nose.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I used a lady's handkerchief." He said.

Kaito snapped his fingers, and with a puff of smoke, he was holding a handkerchief in his hands. He wiped his nose and hands to remove the blood—thank God it stopped—and then snapped his fingers again, with another puff of smoke, the handkerchief was gone from his hands—probably in one of his many pockets.

"Though I am not sure about you being a lady, especially because you lack some assets." He said in a-matter-of-factly tone.

Aoko turned red because of anger and embarrassment—c'mon, you just got insulted. Then she felt a breeze pass by between her legs.

Kaito whistled.

"Oh my, blue and white stripes. Isn't that a bit too mature for you? You should wear the ones like yesterday, bear patterns, they suit you more." Kaito said—taunted—to Aoko.

"Bakaito!" Aoko screamed face colour turning into an interesting mixture of red and purple—it would probably make Nakamori-keibu go to a corner in shame—and summoned her trusty mop out of nowhere. She swung it in different directions intending on hitting Kaito but deliberately failing to do so.

"Maybe you should wear a matching pair up there." He said, still dodging Aoko's attacks.

Aoko stopped swinging her mop. She just stood there shaking with anger, clenching her hands. Kaito thought that she would start shooting flames at him—she was turning even more red!—**while** swinging her mop. But, to his mild surprise—poker face has a lot of advantages—Aoko stood there, chuckling evilly. If not for the poker face, Kaito would have run away right now. Aoko did **not** chuckle like that unless Kaitou KID is behind bars, suffering and is awaiting his torture session courtesy of Nakamori-keibu, his taskforce, and Aoko herself. The thought made Kaito shiver.

She threw something next to Kaito and smiled sweetly—creepily—at him.

"Be friends with Mr. Snuggles, now." She said before slamming the door shut with a loud bang. There was a few seconds of silence before footsteps could be heard walking away. He stared at the victim of the anger of a mop-fu expert before remembering that Aoko threw something at him. He paled as he remembered the name "Mr. Snuggles". He glanced slowly at the item sitting innocently beside him.

"F-f-FISH!" He screamed—shouted, men do not scream—and ran towards the door in attempt to go as far away as possible at the evil sea monster—as he would put it.

To his horror, after opening the door, he was greeted by various trinkets of those-those finny things hanging at the frame of the door. His eyes widened from fear and immediately bolted away from them completely forgetting about school.

* * *

Kaito arrived at school in time just before the bell rang, much to the students' horror and glee—horror because they were hoping that he wouldn't go to school today and glee because they were spared from early morning pranks. The magician was clearly in a bad mood, which made the students edgy.

As soon as the bell rang signalling the start of classes, all hell broke loose. When the teacher walked in, there was a puff of smoke that engulfed the whole room. The students were in a coughing fit while there was smoke. When the smoke cleared their eyes widened. Everyone except for Kaito and Akako—not much of a surprise—were wearing sailor moon costumes, including the boys. Hakuba's hair—to his horror—was also dyed with 8 different colours. And when everyone tried to stand up, they found out that they were glued on their seats which was glued on the floor making them unable to stand up.

"Bakaito!" Aoko shouted. She was wearing a sailor mars costume with a really short skirt that even the slightest movement would reveal her underwear.

Kaito, on the other hand, was laughing hardly on Hakuba's expression. He was scowling while red in embarrassment and was torn between shouting at him and trying not to because the skirt he was wearing was too short, and maintaining his calm composure—that brit is too much of a prick. In the end, he chose the former.

"Kuroba! Give us back or clothes." He said, realizing that his underwear was also changed into panties (how did he do that?). Even though he knew it would be in vain if he tried to stand p but still tried to along with Aoko.

"Bakaito!" Aoko called again this time holding a mop and threw it at Kaito who dodged it easily—flying mops are easier to dodge—which caused the mop intended for Kaito to whizz past in front of the face of their teacher, and was embed to the wall (who knew a girl could do that).

Their teacher just sighed, at least he was in a tuxedo mask costume and he would have been happy if not because his feet were glued on the floor which made him unable to walk. Now, how the hell was he supposed to start class?

* * *

The time passed by with some random puff of smoke here and there. Some teachers even ran out of the room as soon as they saw the manic grin one Kuroba Kaito had.

It was lunch time, Kaito was about to go out of the room when he saw Akako cast him a quick glance and walked to him.

"See me later. Back of the school." She whispered when she passed by him.

"Kaito, is something wrong?" Aoko asked in front of him.

"No." He said and walked up beside her before glaring at the blond boy on the other side of his companion (why won't that brit leave me alone?)

As they walked, he wondered what that was about. Normally Akako would just flat out say it—quietly—there and then. Why would she need to talk to him privately? Not to mention the times she attempted to do something to him, but somehow this time, he got the feeling that it was important.

* * *

He walked towards the back of the school building. It was a popular spot for confessions—was that a couple being intimate?—and the like.

A while ago, he said that he would do something so that Aoko would leave him alone, and even said—grudgingly—that Hakuba should accompany her. Someday he was going to remove every pride dignity left in that git. He was starting to plan some really embarrassing pranks that he could do for the brit and even the taskforce during his night job. He flinched when someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"Kuroba-kun." The girl behind him said.

He got scared at the sudden appearance of one Koizumi Akako behind him. That girl had been really creepy. She has every boy in Ekoda high drooling over her beauty, except for Kaito which caused her to always use a lot of ways to make him fall for her. And Kaito somehow knew that that wasn't done in normal ways. Sure, she was beautiful but that wasn't enough to make **every** boy fall for her, heck everyone has different tastes.

Poker face back in place, he snapped his fingers and with a puff of pink smoke, a blue rose appeared, and bowed to her in greeting. She took the flower and made it disappear somewhere (creepy).

"I never thought that you would appear here, Kuroba-kun. Finally falling for me?" she said suggestively.

Kaito shrugged. Him, falling for **her**? He has someone else in mind, thankyouverymuch. He had the desire to scoff but replaced it with a gentlemanly bow.

"No." he said "It would be rude for a gentleman to leave a lady alone after appointing a meeting directly at him."

Akako shrugged at him (was that dismay on her face?). She crossed her arms and once again carried that prideful atmosphere that would make other boys literally drool over her.

"What do you want?" he said with all the seriousness he could muster.

"It is something that you—Kaitou KID—need to know." She answered.

Kaito raised his eyebrows. How did she know that? Then again, you're talking about an expert in black arts here. He was about to oppose Akako when the said female raised her right arm and hand in gesture for him to shut up. The expression on her face was enough for Kaito to shut up and bite back his words.

"_Two sides of the same coin, different yet not. The other's a white phantom, who is open to the others with a big secret, the other a black knight with a clouded dark past. Each had met, not by passing. The black knight shall open the past after rejecting it twice, and bring to light a dangerous connection to the one who removed the first of the legacy_."

Kaito was taken aback. Had the witch just called him here to say that? It's not like she couldn't say it at the room. Then again, we wouldn't want others to know he is Kaitou KID. That git Hakuba is more than enough, though he doesn't have the solid evidence to support his theory, but that does not stop the brit from harassing him every day (Kaito doesn't know if he does that for the sake of justice or his own pleasure). Back to the issue. In his state of confusion, Kaito said the most intelligent (note the sarcasm) the great Kaitou KID could think of.

"Eh?" he said.

Akako shrugged and shook her head.

"That's what Lucifer said. I don't know who the other is. They are charmed, in other words, something is blocking me—even Lucifer—from getting a reading about them." She said and muttered something about demons having their tendency to be enigmatic and yet not be able to do that.

Kaito just stared at her, expression unreadable (thank god for poker face!). Inside, Kaito could feel dread, though he doesn't know why. Maybe it was because he was reminded by someone when she said something about the "black knight".

Akako flipped her hair, and as if on cue, the wind blew making her hair flow through the breeze behind her back. It would've made any other male gape—and it did, there was another person there. She began to walk away but stopped a few meters away from Kaito, and looked at him.

She mouthed some words towards the magician before beginning her way back to the room again.

"Be careful…there's a reason why I said this to you."

Kaito blinked in confusion. He waited for the back of the girl to disappear before going back to their room.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in pondering about what the witch had said to him. He can't help but feel that the black knight is someone he knew—well, that's what she said—someone close to him. A clouded past usually means a forgotten one. He tried to recall people he knew quite well who had forgotten about their past. Hakuba and Aoko are surely out of that list. Wait. When did he ever think of Hakuba like that? Oh well, it's just people he knows quite well. And to his dismay, found none (and I have photographic memory!).

His musings were abruptly put to a stop when Aoko decided to slam her hands on his desk. He was seriously surprised, though he did not show it.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"What 'what am I doing?'" Kaito asked in mock confusion. (Though, he really is confused.)

"That!" she said pointing at him.

"'That'? Aookoooo~ what are you talking about?" he whined.

"You haven't pulled a prank at all the entire afternoon classes. And everyone's been on the edge. Even our teacher haven't been able to have proper lessons because you haven't pulled a prank yet." She explained. It was true though. The entire time Kaito was pondering about the words of the witch, he hasn't pulled a prank, just staring off into space. There was even one teacher who ran away in the middle of her lesson.

"Soooo… in short, you want me to prank you?" Kaito asked playfully.

"Eh? Wasn't it blue and white stripes this morning? How come it's plain white with laces now?"

Aoko reddened of anger and embarrassment, realizing that Kaito had just taped her skirt up to her shirt.

"Kaaiiiitoooo!" She shouted in anger and pulled out a mop. Their usual fighting started at the dismissal for a change.

Hakuba, who was standing behind Aoko the whole time, just sighed at antics of the childhood friends. If it wasn't for Aoko, he would have left long before the fight started. Now, since it looks like they would take longer…. He pulled out a small notebook from his pocket and opened it, looking for a certain page, and stopped when he saw it. In the notebook, written in Hakuba's neat handwriting, are the words said by Akako. No matter how much he had wanted to catch the Kaitou KID, he wouldn't want Aoko to be sad when she found out that the person she hates the most is her best friend.

"Kuroba-kun, Nakamori-chan" the blond called to the childhood friends "I believe we would be late if we don't start leaving now. And considering the students in the hallways, it wouldn't be long before you hit innocent bystanders"

Aoko stopped abruptly—to Kaito's relief—prohibiting her from hitting Kaito by a hair's breadth, and blushed before keeping the cleaning material (where does she hide those?).

"Late?" Kaito asked.

"We're going to a newly opened café in beika." Aoko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

If she was talking about the newly opened café…

"Wait; is that the café full of those girly things?" Kaito said and looked at Hakuba who confirmed it.

He groaned before agreeing. There's no use in refusing it when she has one of those finny things to use in blackmailing him. If that is the place he thought he is…

* * *

Kaito was right. It indeed was the one covered in pink furniture with pink frills at each seat. He glanced at Hakuba to see his reaction. It was the same as his. He was grateful that there was someone who he can suffer with.

They went inside with Aoko greeting the waitress who led them to a seat for three people. Aoko ordered a parfait; Kaito ordered a chocolate cake covered in chocolate sprinkles, while Hakuba ordered tea.

Despite the look of the place, the taste of their food was really good. Kaito slowly ate his cake as did Aoko to savour the flavour in their mouth.

The bell of the store rang indicating a new customer coming in.

"K-Kaito-kun!" the new comer customer exclaimed. The three looked at her in surprise as did the girl's companion. The girl who called Kaito has long, brunette hair with a weird horn-like hair sticking up, who looked eerily similar to Aoko. His eyes widened in familiarity.

"R-Ran-chan!" he responded in surprise to see the girl.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you should've expected that. I remember my first disclaimer mentioned Magic Kaito. :)**

**To assasin8:**

**I told you I'll include them. And I believe I left a clue on that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sasi-neesama! I uploaded the 5th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

Too long. It has been too long. 2 days is alright, but 5? No, that is way too long even for the Holmes freak. Today's the 5th day Shinichi had been missing. It had been worrying her so much that even her father had been helping in their search. So Suzuki Sonoko, Ran's best friend, had decided to drag her friend out of her house to see how beautiful the day was.

Though Ran had refused at first, she gave up and went with her anyway, hoping that it really would take her mind off of things, albeit the fact that it was hard. While walking alongside her talkative friend who was blabbering about handsome boys and cute clothes, Ran recollected her thoughts on what happened after they found the keychain. Ran recollected her thoughts on what happened ide her talkative friend who was blabbering about handsome boys and cute c

After Megure-keibu had questioned Ran about what happened in tropical land, Satou-keiji had been asked to drive Ran back home to the agency. It had been, should I say, a very…fast ride back to Ran's house which also includes loud screeching of tires against asphalt. She had also asked to say something if they found him.

Upon entering her house, Ran was surprised to see her father, who was normally drunk, sober and his desk was clean, though there were still facial hair on his chin. It was strange, but after finding out that he was briefed by Megure on the phone about the sudden disappearance of Shinichi. Though he was grumbling about Shinichi being a detective brat and how he would be happier if Shinichi was gone, Ran knew that her father would help them if needed.

She spent the whole night twisting and turning thinking what could've happened to the idiot. She was definitely getting more and more anxious every minute she spent thinking back especially when they found the small object that belonged to Shinichi. She was sure it was his; she was the one who gave it to him after all.

The next day, Ran had visited the Kudo manor hoping that Shinichi just went home and did not disappear. He wasn't there. She tried next door, pleading the Gods that maybe his neighbour would know where he is. To her dismay, even the professor doesn't know where he is and even tried to call Shinichi's parents to ask them. It was hard contacting the boy's parents, especially if said parents are travelling around the world non-stop. After various failures in connection, they decided it was better to just leave a message. As soon as the message was sent, the phone rang and one worried Kudo Yukiko was on the other end of the line saying that Shinichi never told them anything. Though worried, the former famous actress said they'll wait for a week before deciding to go back to Japan also stating that maybe Shinichi was alright and was just playing a prank on them.

Ran could've punched them if it weren't for them being older than her—manners—and was only on the phone. Shinichi wasn't like that. She knows. It's like; she spent more time with Shinichi than his parents. They have been gone for too long that they don't seem to know their own child. The thought made her furious; to vent her anger, she ended up destroying a small table sitting innocently beside the one the phone was on.

The days passed by without new developments on the detective's disappearance. Days passed in worry.

"I tell you Ran, he's fine! Probably just got caught on some sort of case." The blond exclaimed, snapping her friend from her musings.

Ran looked at her, surprised at the sudden exclamation directed at her before the same worry went back to her eyes.

Sonoko frowned at the brunette's reaction. How dare that detective geek make her best friend worry like that? He should be here with Ran. The Suzuki heiress stopped walking, earning an incredulous look from Ran. She first glared lightly at Ran then suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"W-wait Sonoko!" Ran said trying to regain balance from the sudden change of pace.

"I dragged you out here to enjoy the day; not to go out under the sun and think some more about the Idiot." The blond said looking back to Ran to check if she was alright after her sudden yanking. You could hear the capitalization of the letter I in the "Idiot".

"Eh? Wait! Sonoko!" Ran said as Sonoko increased her pace.

Sonoko continued to drag her friend around beika until they reached her intended destination. She looked at her best friend who was gasping for breath.

"We're here" the blonde said.

Ran looked up to see the new café that opened in beika. She had never been here before. It was decorated with things in different shade of pink. She laughed mentally, thinking what Shinichi's reaction would be if he was dragged there. She frowned a bit; why would she think of that idiot?

"C'mon Ran! Forget about him! Didn't I tell you that you should relax first? I'm pretty sure your husband's fine." Sonoko said to her friend, watching how her face lit up in embarrassment.

"Sonoko!" Ran said, a tinge of red visible on her face. The word "husband" always meant Shinich.

"We-" she said but got cut off.

"Right, you're just friends." Sonoko rolled her eyes.

It is true. They were just friends, right? Ran was pretty sure that the idiot has someone he likes and it is not her. She got a bit sad on the thought but didn't show it on her face.

"Anyway, let's go in. They said their food is pretty good."

The blonde dragged the brunette inside the store. The bell rang.

"Welcome" A waitress said to them.

Ran looked around a bit. There were a lot of people there. She looked around the mass of people and stopped when she saw a familiar boy.

"Kaito-kun!" She said to the boy who was surprised by the sudden calling of his name. his companions also looked at her, even Sonoko looked at her, shocked that she knew someone there.

"R-Ran-chan!" Kaito said to her earning surprised looks from his companions.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It's exam weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The zombies prevent me from owning it!**

**A/N: Blank. My mind's all blank. I blame those freaking people in zombie costume who are chasing people on Halloween because it's part of the rules of the fun run. No, wait. My parents! I blame them for dragging me to that fun run. Anyway, please enjoy reading! A lot of people (actually only 5 or so) wanted to see this side~!**

* * *

Eyes fluttered open, revealing cerulean blue eyes; sharp and observant, not suiting the body of a child. He blinked once, twice, to remove the blur of his vision.

He looked up at the ceiling registering the unfamiliar sight. He looked down to himself, the blanket covering his small body. He tilted his head a bit. It was odd, as if he was not used seeing it like that. He chose to ignore it and sat up.

He looked around the room, taking in every detail. It was a normal bedroom; a bookshelf to his left, a lamp by the bed standing on a small table, a closet opposite to the queen sized bed he was on, and the door was located beside what looked like a storage closet to his right.

The boy was torn between waiting for the person who lived there, and looking around of curiosity. There was a nagging feeling that he wasn't supposed to be there. He shrugged it off, after all, why shouldn't he be there? He's a child, right? At least that what he looks like.

Curiosity won so he slipped on the edge of the bed. Tiny legs dangling at the height of the bed; he stared at it and swung it a bit. There was the odd feeling again, as if he was used to bigger ones unlike the smaller ones he now have. Swinging his legs a bit more, he jumped down. The sudden movement made him a bit dizzy, he leaned on the side of the bed for support and waited for the dizziness subside.

Once he was fine, he walked toward the bookshelf. It was filled with different kinds of books; the ones to catch his attention were the collection of Sherlock Holmes. He touched the spine of "The sign of four"; his head suddenly throbbed of pain. His eyes shut close at the sudden pain.

_Sherlock Holmes took his bottle from the corner of the mantel-piece and his hypodermic syringe from its neat morocco case. With his long, white, nervous fingers he adjusted the delicate needle, and rolled back his left shirt-cuff. For some little time his eyes rested thoughtfully upon the sinewy forearm and wrist all dotted and scarred with innumerable puncture-marks-_

He snapped his eyes open; slightly dilated from the pain. He looked confusedly at the book he was touching.

_Finally he thrust the sharp point home, pressed down the tiny piston, and sank back into the velvet-lined arm-chair with a long sigh of satisfaction._

'The sign of four chapter one: the science of deduction' his brain supplied.

He was now confused. He opened the book to look inside and read it. It was right, the first paragraph. But, how did he know that? And how can he even read English, he's a child and Japanese at that. He shook his head and put the book back to its place, he'll worry about that later.

He then tried to think where he was. Now, that's the problem; he can't remember anything past the time he awoke from the bed. All he knows is his name, nothing else.

"Shinichi…" he mumbled under his breath. He knows his first name but the last name…no, he can't remember.

He started his way to the door but stopped in front of a mirror that was hidden from his sight when he was on the bed.

He stared at his mirror image. He was wearing brown cargo pants and a plain black shirt. And, like the moment his feet dangled on the bed, there was an odd feeling, as if he was not looking at himself, expecting to see someone that is not the one reflected in the mirror.

Why would he think like that? Is he someone who got shrunk by a super drug or something? Nah, that only happens in sci-fi stories, so why happen to real life?

He opened the door with a bit of trouble; considering his lack of vertical length. He looked around the entire house, well, no, apartment might fit a bit more. There was a living room to the right, and the kitchen and dining table to the left. No one seemed to be at home so he took the liberty to leave the house.

He put on the slippers lying around the genkan* and opened the door leading outside. It surprised him a little that the door was unlocked; how could people leave their doors unlocked? But he didn't care, he just wanted to go outside, partly because of the nagging feeling that he shouldn't be there and partly because of plain curiosity. Guess it came entirely with his being to be curios. He closed the door gently as to not alert anyone, if there were someone to alert. Then he started his way in the neighbourhood, he was lucky that he was in the first floor so there is no one he needs to worry about spotting him.

It was a bit late in the day, he figured; the sun was already about to set. He wandered around the streets, pondering about who he I and where he is. While walking, he bumped into someone and he fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry, boya" the lady who he bumped with said. She helped him stand up.

"No, no. I'm alright, oba-san." He chirped at the lady suddenly feeling a bit wary at the sudden contact with someone. The lady looked surprised when she saw Shinichi's face, but before Shinichi could analyse the expression on her face, it was replaced by a calm one.

"You're not from here are you, boya?" the child nodded.

"Where're your parents? Shouldn't you be with them? Or are you lost?"

The boy shook his head and smiled brightly at the lady.

"I'm fine. Thank you though, for worrying about me, oba-san."

He turned around and started his way again but was stopped by the lady.

"Wait! What's your name, boya?" The lady asked, a bit frantic

He paused a bit. Would he say his name, or not? There was a biting feeling to not say his name to anyone as long as he doesn't remember who he was. He decided not to tell the lady his name; the one he knew was really his.

"…Edogawa Conan" he said and smiled brightly, waving his hand at the lady before walking away again. The lady sighed. She has a brown hair in a bob cut, and indigo eyes.

"I thought…" she shook her head, laughed at herself and started her way back to her home.

* * *

It was getting dark, a man walked along and opened the door to his apartment and dropped his bag on the floor and started his way to the bedroom.

It has been a week—or shorter—since he started this new routine of his; going back to the apartment with the daily necessities needed and check on the boy, well, no, not that he really cares. Who was he kidding? He'll get himself killed if he won't care about that. He opened the door to find the room empty. Yup, definitely going to get killed.

He looked around the room before going back to the living room and sitting down. He was not looking forward to contacting Anokata right now. He pulled out his phone and stared at it, weighing the pros and cons of using the device. He sighed then dialled on his phone. The number he dialled was #969#6261, matching the first notes of the song "Nanatsu no ko".

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Boss, it's me." The man said, quite nervous by his looks but not his voice.

"**Ah, Sonti. Had there been a development?**" responded the one on the other line.

Sonti bit his lip before responding to the question.

"Shinichi…Ran away."

There was silence on the other line. He began chewing on his lower lip because of nervousness.

"**…you wait there**" was the answer before he hung up.

He knew it. He's so screwed.

* * *

Conan made his way to the park.

"Ekoda…" he whispered, reading the sign of the park. The place's name seems familiar to him, but not enough to make it roll in his tongue and pinpoint how it was familiar.

He walked slowly in the empty park. It's getting late so there aren't many people walking around anymore. There's nothing much to think about because his mind is pretty blank so he settled with staring off into space. He sat on one of the benches scattered around the park.

It was getting dark so the street lights are now turned on, illuminating the place with its faint light. He looked up to the sky to see the stars; he absentmindedly started kicking his dangling legs back and forth, he had both his hands clutching at the edge of the bench to prevent himself from falling with his feet's motions.

He pondered about his missing memories, wondering what those odd feelings were. It should be normal for him to use his body, and yet, it was…uncoordinated, or he was not used to it—though the walking made him more used to it. And his head was pounding like crazy since he left the house, it left him with a woozy feeling while sitting on the bench.

_"Sh-…"_

His eyes widened and whipped his head around half expecting someone to be there. To his surprise, there was none. He was met by the stilled silence of the night. He smiled; he must've been losing his touch, if he even has one. He went back to his inner world and stared off into the endless night sky.

* * *

"You alright?"

He snapped from his daze and blinked to see a face of someone staring to him with proximation far too close for comfort. The other had deep blue eyes, leaning to the violet side. He could say that they could have been twins if it weren't for the 10 years or so age gap and the hair; his was far too neat than the others, it looked like a bird's nest that was passed by a storm.

"Eh?" Conan said.

The other boy stood up straight and made a white rose appear in a puff of smoke.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, at your service" he said as he made a gesture of tipping an invisible hat and making doves fly off from his clothes.

Conan—er, Shinichi—stared at the other boy's hands that were holding up the rose with a calculating expression before a sharp pain shot through his already dazed head.

-/

_"Shin-chan!" a boy with a messy brown hair called out behind another boy who was reading a thick book—obviously something he shouldn't understand—and is sitting alone in the middle of a deserted park. They were both about 7 to 8 years old._

_The boy looked up from the book he was so engrossed on to see the other running to him, excitement visible in the boy. Shinichi, annoyed at the use of the nickname, shot a glare to the other one with the messy hair._

_"Kai…" he said, putting down his book to his side._

_Now, 'Kai' was in front of him, catching his breath. He looked up to Shinichi, a manic grin plastered on his face, both excitement and childish pride visible in his indigo eyes. He raised his left hand, which is balled into a fist, and used his right hand to count from one to three in sync with his lips. With a puff of smoke, a white rose appeared in his hands. He handed it to Shinichi who accepted it with a calculating gaze._

_"It was hidden in your sleeves…" Shinichi said pointing at Kai's left long sleeves._

_Kai mock pouted at the other boy but then beamed and hopped up to sit next to Shinichi._

_"Nope~" he said to Shinichi and took flower from his hands then burned it from its stem, making a dove appear in its place. Shinichi gave him an incredulous look, worried about the what-if's of the trick if it wasn't carried out perfectly. Kai was looking at him expectedly, begging for him to say something._

_Shinichi opened his mouth slowly but stopped midway when he thought that if he were to say his deduction, Kai would perform harder tricks that could harm both if not himself. He shook his head._

_"Alright, how did you do it?" he asked instead. As he predicted, Kai cracked a winning grin at him._

_"A magician never reveals his secrets~" Kai answered._

_"Ah, but you'll never be able to surpass oji-san" Shinichi said smirking at the other boy. "Or Kaitou KID" he said as an afterthought._

_"No way! I'll surpass Tou-san and will become the best magician in the world! And even Kaitou KID won't be able to beat me." He said. Shinichi chuckled at the antics of the other child and went back to his book._

-/

"Oi!" Kaito said, shaking the child from his trip back to memory lane.

As the magician shook the child, the more Shinichi's sight burred. His head swam of tiredness, and suddenly, the temperature seemed to rise as he slowly loses consciousness. He heard strings of "Oi!" and repeated shaking of his body. He shuddered as the wind blew, and it only sped up the process of losing consciousness.

"Oi…-wake…fever…Jii-san…" he heard before succumbing to the comfort of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: So, I re-read the other chapters and have noticed the changes in my writing style...is it that obvious?**


End file.
